1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tape creating apparatus that creates label tapes.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-247431 (1994), pp. 4-5, FIG. 7, discloses a conventionally known label creating apparatus that is used to create labels that are wound around power cords, for example. The labels are used to identify the cords and are created using the label creating apparatus.
In this label creating apparatus, labels are created by setting required winding margin lengths in correspondence with a thicknesses of the cords and printing characters onto both surfaces of the set winding margins. Identification of the cords can be easily performed when winding and adhering these labels to the cords because the characters on both surfaces of the set winding margins discriminate between various types of cords.